


Before there was us there was simply you and me

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [16]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Series: Blips and Blurbs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 4





	Before there was us there was simply you and me

**E** veryone else had seen themselves out as the party died down, leaving Tom with the mess to clean up. Well familiar with his preference for cleanliness you stay to help him clean up a bit. Your motives are also rooted in the fact that you don’t want the night to end - but you won’t be admitting that to anyone but yourself anytime soon. You’ve maintained this friendship with care.

You’ve got your hands full at the moment, holding as many cups as possible by gripping them by their tops, your fingers sometimes touching the random drinks that had been contained within. Tom is sweeping leftover bits of food and trash into the small trashcan he is carrying about the room. He is salvaging his silverware with care - at some point during the night the disposable dishes had been exhausted so he’d resorted to using his own kitchenwares rather than run out to the shoppe.

“Well, Hiddleston, I’d say the night was a success.” You’ve been trying to keep him talking all night, delighting in the way his mouth moved to form the words. It’s getting harder and harder to come up with reasons to get him to speak - or at least hide your motivations as to why.

“Hmm. Yes. I agree.”

He’s distracted, trying to scrape half eaten nachos and cheese from one of his salad plates. You take the provided time to soak up those gorgeous features. He’s let his hair grow again, just a little bit longer than it has been in recent months, and he’s developed a lovely stubble along his jawline that you’d love to reach out and…

Tom looks up at you and pauses his task. Hopefully he can’t read your thoughts from your expression. “Everything alright?”

You clear your throat and nod. “Yup.” Knowing you should go home and having the wisdom to do it don’t always coincide…


End file.
